transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Flaming Nuisance
Summary: A group of Decepticons raid for oil... and end up playing catch with grenades NCC Medical Ward Like its previous incarnation, this medical ward was designed with the medic in mind, with all the modern advances to make the dirty work of repairs a world easier. It is well lit, the blue and violet metal of the walls and decor is a shade paler here, and the ubiquitous filigree is missing, all to assist in ease of cleaning. Still, the place veritably sparkles. In the furniture, there is a subtle motif of blades and sharp edges, as if to evoke the scalpel of a surgeon, although it is all quite safe. Around two dozen beds, more comfortable than their sharp looks would suggest, fill the medical ward, laid out in a tidy grid, and more can be flipped out of the walls should emergency demand it. A set of tracks on the ceiling mirror the grid of beds, allowing advanced scanning equipment and tolls to be swiveled around to the various beds. Computer terminals and cabinets are molded right into the walls at intervals, and while there are the normal medical security cameras, it appears as if someone has set some of the cameras specifically to watch the cabinets. Blueshift is currently pacing up and down the medical ward, a look of frustration on his face as he lashes out and lands a punch at a nearby locker, which dents under the impact. "Graar!" he shouts to no-one in particular. "I'm fed UP of this sitting around doing nothing. Where are the plans, where is the action, where is the mindless killing?" He scowls and begins to rub hard at a dent on his wing. He's also still a bit pissed at the latest beating that Briar gave him Well Blueshift's ranting doesn't go unheard, as Switchblade enters the ward himself. His violet optics gaze at Blue for a moment, both since he hasn't met him, and pondering why exactly he is so frustrated. "Im going to safely assume that you're not having a good time..." It almost sounds like a mock, though it is covered by a tone of playfulness. "Or am I wrong?" He asks, as he makes his way deeper into the ward. Fulcrum, on the other hand, looks shiny and new, only a few patches of matte-grey undercoat marking spots on his armor that were damaged by the human's beam cannons and/or Defcon's electric death. Expecting the medbay to be reasonably empty and quite, his optics flicker in a blink as he enters from the laboratory section to find Blueshift ranting and.. that new guy watching him. Orchid has sequestered himself at a bench and has disassembled one of his rifles into about 400 different pieces. He's going over each bit with a rag and making a scrunchy face each time he finds a microscopic bur he doesn't care for. Blueshift wheels around as Fulcrum enters, looking even more annoyed that he scrubbed up better after their Arctic expedition. "Fulcrum!" he almost shouts, pointing a gauntleted hand at the beared 'con. "You know whats going on around here usually, where is everyone, why's it so quiet? What on Primus are we meant to be doing, this inactivity is making me go mad!" He crushes the rag he was holding in his hands, tearing it. He'd also like to get together a lynch mob to kill Briar, but that can wait... Orchid raises a brow, but doesn't exactly look up from his work. Switchblade only watches, as he seems to go unnoticed for the time. His arms slowly fold behind him, moving just to his lower back. This 'Fulcrum' is also a new face to him as well, his optics take in these new faces. For the most part, he keeps silent to himself. Though he is listening, especially since he hasn't heard much about the artic strike. Fulcrum shrugs, with the sound of gears grinding. "I am not my comrade's keeper" he replies dryly. "But you are correct, it is too quiet. Perhaps, since you are so keen for action, you might put together a raiding party?" Technically, Fulcrum is the highest ranking person in the room. But he's quite content for Blueshift to suggest and implement something. That way it'll be HIS fault if it goes wrong. Blueshift pauses at this, stroking his chin. "Very well then..." he raises his voice slightly so everyone else can hear. "We shall uh... raid a dam". He pauses. "In America, and perhaps have another opportunity to destroy that pest Briar too!" He frowns, a bit unsure of himself. "Uh.. we do need more energy, right? What do we actually need?" Orchid chuckles a brewing laugh amidst his work watching Blueshift's diabolical plan unfold. Fastidiously, he decided to count over the hex nuts again to see he hasn't misplaced any. Switchblade looks to Blueshift curiously, as his suggestions seem to be ill thought out. "A raiding party?" Moving a hand from his back up, Switchblade rubs his metallic faceplate. He's interested, to say the least. Though he isn't too enthused at how Blueshift seems to be pondering this. "Don't you think we should assess our strengths before just rashly attacking?" He asks, addressing it to Fulcrum and Blueshift. "Energy is always good" Fulcrum agrees. "And I'm sure some of us could use the.. fresh air." He glances over at Orchid, faceplate creasing in a frown as the botanist chuckles. That was almost a cackle. When evil scientists start to cackle, it's time to back away from the lightning rod. "Hrm?" he emits somewhat distractedly, turning back to Switchblade. "Yours are the only strengths I am not familiar with" he states matter of factly. "What are your specialities?" Oh boy, this could be the chance of a command that Blueshift has always wanted! The chance to finally prove his worth! He slams a fist into the palm of his hand. "Okay then Fulcrum, you, I and... uhh..." he looks at Switchblade "...Vortex, we will leave immediately to decimate a human dam and steal their energy for the glory of the Decepticon Empire!" Switchblade slightly bows to Fulcrum, "Oh excuse me, I forgot to introduce myself." He slowly regains his height, his violet gaze looking to the two. "I am Switchblade, an aerial scout. It's quite a pleasure to meet you..." He says, trailing off so you can finish his greeting. He also passes a nod to Blueshift, so the greeting is also extended to him as well. "We've met" Fulcrum replies, inclining his head. "Your specialities?" He glances over at Blueshift, sharing some of the blue warrior's impatience. Fulcrum's not a strategist or a planner in any sense of the word, his usual raid plan being to a) Find energy, b) Shoot at anyone that tries to stop him, a plan that has NO FLAWS. So really, he's just doing this to humour the new guy. Ah, Fulcrum is lucky that he has Blueshift then, for Blueshift's master plan is a) find Energy b) shoot at stuff, c) PROFIT! Impatiently, Blueshift rubs his hands together. "Right then, lets get underway!" he barks, slightly unsure of himself as he strides to the exit, hoping people will follow him Blueshift says, "Decepticons, we will be embarking on a raid in enemy territory. Join us for the glory of the empire!" Switchblade sighs, as Blueshift hastily makes for the door. "Well, I guess I might as well..." He says to himself. Yet, he'll just imply little things along the way to upgrade this plan. Besides, he can atleast give these two a heads up in case the Autobots or Terrans are coming. Though he makes sure to ask before they leave, "So...where exactly is this...dam?" Fulcrum follows after the two, slightly amused somewhere in his core at how slapdash this whole thing is. Of course, it's probably doomed to failure, but it's better than sitting in a lab all cycle. He's done enough of THAT recently. Fulcrum mutters to Switchblade, "I... somewhere." Blueshift pauses before he leaves. "Uh... and can someone bring some empty energon cubes. We don't want to go forgetting them again... Texas Almost a country in itself, Texas offers sandy white beaches, heavy rains, and the temperate waters of the Gulf of Mexico in the south, bleak, barren scrublands in the west, breathtaking sunsets in the Panhandle, rolling hills and myriad lakes in the central region, and lush, towering pines in the east. Mountains, deserts, plains, forests, rolling hills, wetlands, coastal dunes, lakes, and rivers all mingle to form the Lone Star State. The nation's richest state in mineral resources, Texas is known for its oil and natural gas production, nor is it far behind in agriculture, second only to California. Blue Spacecraft blasts into the area, scanning for energy supplies, as his scanners pick up an oil field. "Scrap the dam idea, lets suck this planet's oil dry" he growls over the radio. "And we can always set a trap for the Autofools with it as well" "I bought the Energon Cubulizer 3000" the green Mig broadcasts over shortwave radio, finally answering the question Blueshift posed back in New Crystal City. Engines roaring, he flies at the crescent-craft's wingtip, sensors sweeping the fields below. "Risky.. but acceptable." Switchblade's voice comes across the radio, as they seem to change their plan. "Would you like me to scan the area for them?" He asks, presuming the Blueshift is currently the OIC at the moment. Shifting around to transform landing on his feet amongst the oilfield towers, Blueshift nods to Switchblade. "Yes, if you could begin reconnaisance for Autobots whilst Fulcrum and I begin to steal energy that would be perfect. Then can you begin to construct a trap for any Autobots so they will die in oily flames!" He begins to laugh at his own 'joke' as he stalks to a nearby building, giving it a kick as little humans begin to scream and run about Switchblade would roll his optics, assuming his alt mode had them. "Yes, Ill get right on that..." He says after a moment of silence. With that Switchblade takes to his robot mode, landing with a light 'clank' on the ground. "Now lets see..." He says to himself, as a clear visor comes out of his helm and covers his optics. MiG-29 transforms in midair, landing with a heavy BOOM on the dusty ground. Taking a complicated piece of equipment from his cockpit, he trudges towards one of the oil derricks, pausing to look back at Switchblade and make a 'this one?' gesture. Afterall, he's the mech with the...visor..scanner.. thing. Blueshift is a bit unsure what he should be doing at this point, he is used to following orders, not giving them. He kicks the building again, scooping up a screaming human. "Switchblade you take some hostages. In case the Autobots come, we will give them a distraction. Fulcrum, set up the device and we can steal the energy" He throws the human to Switchblade in a flurry of flailing limbs that sails through the air Switchblade raises his mechanical hand up, as he seems to be concentrating. Though, after just a second of silence, he shoots a thumbs up at Fulcrum. "Yes, that one will do..." He says, visor raising back up into his helmet. "Seems all outlying area's are, for a lack of a better word, quiet. Yet, that doesn't mean we can't rig one of these to explode..." Fulcrum frowns slightly as Blueshift starts mucking about with humans, the blacksmith seeing them as beneath contempt, usually not worth bothering with, unless they're shooting back.. or throwing stones and bits of pipe, with a couple are doing now, a sweep of one arm-mounted heat ray directly in front of them leaving their eyebrows singed and their anger turned to fear. "Very well" he says, attaching the Cubulator™ to the derrick with a practiced motion, the glowing outline of an empty energon cube appearing beside it, filling with glowing pink energy as the device converts oil into processed energon. Blueshift holds another human in his hand, shaking it, pondering. He doesn't care about these squishy things either. But Briar does, and he would be very very upset if bad things happened to his little organic pals. Then, for once in his life, Blueshift gets a brainwave. "Switchblade, while Fulcrum fills up the cubes, you and I will tie a human to EVERY oil tower here. Then if the Autobots arrive they wouldn't DARE to fire at us!" Switchblade catches the airborne Terran, making sure he lives through the ordeal. "You know, ever since I became active I don't see why we don't wipe these pitiful creatures from existence?" He then shrugs, not worth really racking his mind about. Though as Blueshift suggest the idea, Switchblade chuckles. "Oh how so very cruel. I like it...." If he could grin, he would be. Using abit of materials he could scrounge up, he ties the human Blueshift tossed at him upon a derrick. "They are not worth the effort it would take" Fulcrum says, lowering himself down on one knee to check the output levels of the equipment, as the cube fills to full capacity. "They reproduce at an alarming rate. It would be a colossal waste of time and energy to eradicate them so completely." He straightens up, the machine now working faster, another cube appearing as the first is completed. "Besides - who would generate energy for us?"" Blueshift stalks around the area, busily catching humans and tying them to whatever flammable object he can find, be it a tanker, oil drum or refinery tower. "If you snap the limbs, they move less" he comments helpfully. "Perhaps we can put them all in wheels one day, when we finally conquer this pitiful mudball" "Regardless how futile an effort it would be, it provides us with a tactical advantage. Especially since the Autobots would not risk hurting them. It's also on that same coin, since they reproduce so quickly, blowing a few up won't effect how they provide us with more energy." Switchblade continues to rig each tower with a human, though not gagging them so he can hear the little screams they make. Switchblade pops his head up, "Look alive, looks like we got some company coming soon...." He turns his head to Blueshift, and then Fulcrum. "I do hope you guys have your toys with you?" He says this in a dark tone. The Cubulator hums as more glowing cubes appear and are filled with sparkly pink energon. As one derrick is temporarily drained, Fulcrum moves to the next. "Toys?" he says, brow furrowing. "All I bought with me is hammer, my sickle, and my heat rays." Blueshift tenses up as he hears Switchblade's news, finishing with the human he has and taking out his pistol. "Okay, Switchblade, you come with me, we will hold off the Autobots. Fulcrum, continue to gather Energon" Ejecting a pistol from his thigh holster, Switchblade catches the weapon. "That's not the only one..." He says, as his visor lights up with another blip. "We're looking at two..." He does join with Blueshift, "We should let them come here, it's more advantageous, since we can keep them from untying the humans..." Arcee choosing to transform off screen she approches the area, a careful optic scanning arround, she was armed and ready. Though at this point she's seen nothing yet. From armored Cyber-car or Cyber-chopper, Springer transforms into a giant robot! Cue that sound effect. Springer tarries after Arcee. His weapons holstered for the moment. A big green and gold machine following after the pink wonder, "Why are we out here again, Sugar Bumper?" he quizzed his beloved in a hushed tone. Blueshift nods, looking around at the struggling humans scattered about the compound. "Well... two against two isn't so bad... though I'd have preferred one." Or none really, hey. "Do we know who it is yet?" he squints into the distance, slightly antsy in case its someone STUPID like Omega Supreme or Metroplex. Because really, that would be just his luck Switchblade can see the two perfectly, though it does little since he has no clue who they are. "Hmm, I can see them both..." He says, "No clue, but one is pink and white. While the other is Green and gold?" He questions, maybe these two might know who they are. "No worries, they're is no way they risk us blowing up the area with the Terrans...." Though this is merely a guess, these two might just do it. The Decepticons could TOTALLY take down Omega Supreme and/or Metroplex by themselves! All they'd have to do would be to tow an asteroid into a path carefully calculated to strike in the same state as the two giants. That would at LEAST bury them in crap. "The Cubulator will run without my monitoring" Fulcrum states. "I can take shots at the Autobots while guarding the energon." "Call it a hunch" Arcee commented as she looked arround hearing something. Humans yelling out, her optics went wide and she headed for the direction, not saying a word to Springer, though he knew her well enough to understand there was only a few things that made her move almost blindly into a situation. Springer's features steeled into a warrior's stern visage, "Right, good enough for me.." he replied as the cries of the opressed reached his ears. "Let's go." he started as he charged his leg springs and bore down befor he was sent skywerd, bounding across the distance towards the trouble. Blueshift squints as he sees a green figure approaching at a high speed. "Autobot!" he shouts out, waving his pistol. "We have you at an advantage. Around us are poor innocent humans strapped to a variety of combustables. Open fire at your peril!" he grins widely. Oh, today is a good day Switchblade looks up at the approaching Autobot, as his visor moves back into his helmet. "Yes Autobot, I don't think you wish to engage in an area that could..." He looks to the Terrans and what they're strapped to, "Go up in a huge blaze?" A cackle leaves him, "Though, I would love to hear these little...things, scream out a final time..." Truely, Switch is sounding depraved and insane as he speaks. Yet, it's all a front, possibly to keep the Autobot from calling his bluff. Fulcrum shades his optics to peer in the direction of the approaching Autobots, shrugging to himself before turning to check the output of the device, more glowing cubes sparkling into existence as it converts the Texas Tea into Decepticon Dinner. After his dramatic monologue, Blueshift stands about at the lack of Autobots. He waves his gun about again. "So uh... nice day for killing people" he mutters, trying to make smalltalk Porsche 937 Turbo keeps driving through the mountains and plains of Te-has. Cuz. Y'know. He can't fly. Appropriately, there's some nice country western music blasting through his speakers at the moment. The Jazzman is a mechanism of wide ranging tastes. In Music, silly. And if he's gonna have to patrol through an area of the US of A, he's gonna have appropriate regional music going. Except the Decepticons are probably going to wreck his day, ain't they? Switchblade then turns to Fulcrum, making sure there is no other. Yet he stops, as his visor flips down. "Well well, what's this..." He says, as he squints his optics. "Blueshift, I think we have another visitor. Could be wrong though, but a car is heading this way as well. Best to presume that these Autobots called for backup..." His visor then flips up, as he focuses on the 'leader' for the time being. Fulcrum shrugs. "It could be better" Fulcrum replies to Blueshift. If this keeps up they'll have a fine haul of energon to take back to New Crystal City. Pity lots of Autobots are turning up - the only thing that would make this better would be the opportunity to smash Briar's face with a hammer again. Blueshift nods, eager to key this new car which is arriving. "Switchblade, shoot a warning shot over his bow so he knows we mean business. And then we can get to our devious psychological warfare, who knows, we might even win without having to fire a shot" Secretly he wishes Briar would show up too, so he could do nasty, unspeakable, unthemely things to him Switchblade nods, and slowly aims with both his hands. "As you say..." He says concentrating. The car is still quite some distance, but still, Switchblade is quite a nasty shot. Though it's a warning shot, so technically he isn't aiming for hit. Switchblade misses Porsche 937 Turbo with his pistol attack. Despite claims to the contrary, Jazz is quite aware of his surroundings. Annnd... narrowly avoides the shot. Mostly because Switchblade really did almost hit him. Guess it's time for the supercharged reving. "What's goin' down here?" Time to call it in, and investigate. Fulcrum will let Blueshift answer that one. Already, he's stowed a couple of energon cubes in his cockpit, and is stacking the rest in a careful pile, ready for transport via ASTRO-NET. Which is to say, a net dangling from a towcable. Blueshift coughs. He hates repeating himself. "Ha Autofool, we have captured humans and tied them to flammable objects, you dare not attack us as we steal this precious bounty from the core of this miserable planet!" He wiggles his pistol a bit as if he dares Jazz to attack Switchblade shakes his head at Blue's dramatics. "Lets just say it this way, Autobot. You try anything while we're getting the energy, and we'll blow this area and it's Terrans to pieces..." A chuckle leaves him, "So I think you should just sit back, and relax. Then when we're done, you just go along your...way." He wants to laugh, since this autobot seems to be grounded. Of course they've got human captives. And that means that Jazz is gonna have some problems. Which is why he transforms and skids to a halt somewhere within shooting range. "Whatcha say, flyboy?" he calls, "I couldn't hear ya over the sound of the energon machine." Crap. What to do. He can't let 'em have the fuel-- and he can't let the humans get hurt. Catch 22! Blueshift plants his face in the palm of his hand and cries softly. He doesn't want to have to repeat himself a third time, curse those deaf Autobots. Straightening up slightly, he takes out a thermal grenade. "Watch and learn, Autobot!" he shouts to Jazz, throwing the grenade at the nearest tied-up flammable human Switchblade goes wide eyed as Blue throws the thermal grenade at one of the humans. Yet, he keeps quiet, "There's your answer..." He repeats. He keeps himself in a calm and cool mood, since in his alt mode he could easily escape this explosive death trap. Switch does keep his Pistol aimed at the other Autobots, incase they decide to do something in the confusion. "Don't...!" Fulcrum barks, as Blueshift tosses a GRENADE at an OIL DERRICK. Oh Primus, we're all going to die, the blacksmith thinks to himself, flexing his wings in preperation to ascend skywards, no doubt right in front of a massive fireball of firey doom. Forget the energon, Fulcrum's now more worried about his life. "No!" Yeah, the music is gone, and the Meister is flipping over the fence. Crap. Is tweaking a Decepticon worth it? We'll see; depends on if he can catch that grenade, and toss it back. Or toss it somewhere where it won't do any harm... like Fulcrum's cockpit-- er.. maybe not that. Firey doom possibly back at Blueshift. Jazz succeeds in grasping Blueshift, throwing them off-balance. And once in hand, the grenade doesn't stay there long enough to be seen. It's launched straight back at the thrower. Hi Blueshift! Jazz has a pressie for you. Oh foolish Autobot! Blueshift is fast, one of the fastest and bested Decepticons there is! With a snarl he nimbly leaps to catch the grenade, giving a cry of triumph as he grabs it in his hands. And then a little squeak as he realises he is holding a grenade in his hand in the middle of an oilfield. With a beep, the device goes off, Blueshift absorbing the brunt of the explosion, which creates a little crater and fireball for him, yay! Switchblade might be able to play out parts, but as the grenade finds itself thrown back he dashes at fulcrum. Grabbing as many cubes as he can, Switchblade transforms as he takes to the air. "Lets get out of here!" He yells, as he dashes off into the air. Switchblade jumps in air, as his two arms become part of the front fuselage again. His chest and back flip upwards to become a whole, as his legs pull into up and into a opening that splits apart, becoming his thrusters. "Oh for.. " Fulcrum says, biting off a few choice Cybertronian curses as Blueshift explodes due to sheer stupidity. Once more it looks like he's going to have to haul a wounded comrade back to base. Ramming a couple more cubes and the Energon Cubulator 3000 back in his cockpit, Fulcrum quickly transforms, lowering the cable intented for the energon net to Blueshift's unconcious form, the magnetic CLASPER attaching to his face, the MiG's antigravs whining as they haul both Decepticons skywards. Switchblade isn't done yet, as he banks around to follow Fulcrum. His fuselage opens up as his own tow cable pops out, the magnetic end grabbing the net where Fulc's takes Blue. "Enjoy the fun Autobots..." He says, taking the haul back with him. His thrusters pushing out as much force, as the load will allow him too. Blueshift is looking horribly burnt and damaged at the moment, missing part of his arm and with a towline attached to his face. His leg is also on fire and is twitching slightly "Till we meet again, autobot!" Switchblade calls out, and cackles maniacly. His thrusters pushing to catch up with the MiG. The haul of precious energon safely being towed by him through the air. Jazz isn't paying attention to the Decepticons, now that they're retreating. Probably because he's busily making sure that the humans aren't getting hurt. You know. Flying debris-- and making sure that there's no fire going to sploody the place. That would be bad.